The Element of Valour
by jarokier
Summary: James never expected anything special to happen to him, yet now he has got to defend Equistria from Discords return whilst making friends along the way. Updating the rating to M for gore in later chapters.
1. The Beginning chapter 1

It was like any other normal Sunday morning for me.

"JAMES GET UP YOUR LATE FOR ACHERY AGAIN" my mother screeched

If you can't guess I'm James, a 15 year with blond hair, blue eyes and English and late for my archery lesson.

I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock 9:00am. Well shit. I quickly rushed getting my clothes on and brushing my teeth all within 2 minutes and near enough fell down the stairs to see a rather pissed off mother.

"There's no time for breakfast so you'll have to wait till you get back" She exclaimed as she shoved a pair of shoes at me.

"Stop nagging me already I'm starting to get a headache" I said whilst rubbing my temples after putting my shoes on and rushing out to the car.

"It's probably because you stayed on your computer all night again" she pointed out as she started the car's engine.

She might be right 'for once' since I was up most of the night playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 and reading up on some mlp fanfics. I forgot to mention I am a brony and have been ever since I watched the first episode.

(Skip car journey cause they suck)

We arrived at the archery range only a couple of minutes (9:34) late so it wasn't too bad. She waved me good bye and promptly left.

After 2 hours of some AWESOME archery I left and decided I'd call my mom telling her I'd be round my friend's house since he lived quite close to where the archery range was.

I decided this time I'd take the short cut through an alley (OH how original I know) which effectively would cut my journey time in half, when I was about half way down the alley 2 of the bullies from school came in from the other end, I wasn't about to listen to their annoying rants so I decided I'd just go back but a further 2 bullies had followed me in.

"Hey, what's up pipsqueak" they called out "You didn't think we'd let you get away with getting us expelled did you?" (They had been assaulting lots of children for money at the school I was at and when they tried getting it off me I told the principle and they all got expelled)

"Hey you shouldn't have even been stealing in the first place!" I exclaimed

They were now only 2 meters from me on either side "Pipsqueak were gonna teach you a lesson you're never going to forget" Marco said in an almost too calm way as he drew out A KNIFE!

"WOAH NOW! I-I don't think stabbing me is teaching me a lesson" I said but he ignored me and lunged at me with the knife, I quickly dodged but the people behind me grabbed me and repeatedly punched me.

I then started panicking so I kicked back to try and get them to release me but to no avail, then Marco lunged again and successfully stabbed me in the chest and twisted the blade. They all then decided to leave me there as I began to faint, I might have been ok but when Marco stabbed me he punctured a lung and I was bleeding majorly internally as well.

Everything started to go black as I began passing out from blood loss yet strangely I felt no pain at all, then everything went black as I died.


	2. chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic story so please tell me if im going terribly wrong anywhere and give feed back, also ill proberably upload on saturdays/sundays but i may upload during the week to... ANYHOW on with the story.**

"Ugh… why do I feel like I'm floating?" I said allowed.

I looked around to see I was floating in a pure white area with nothing around.

"Well this sucks" I said feeling like I would be stuck here forever.

"Hello James" a loud holy voice said.

"Who said that?!" I said whilst darting my eyes around to see if I missed anyone/thing

"James I am God and I am a voice that is in your head" he said In a calming voice

"Well where am I?"

"You are in a place where I wait to see if you go to heaven or to hell"

Although I was not really into religion at all and was more a person of science I was still worrying.

"I see you had live a good life yet a short one at that, I can see that you have rarely anything done wrong and often made up for your mistakes, so I am offering you to either go to heaven now or you may choose to go to a new place to live, however there are a few rules you must know, you cannot go back to Earth for I cannot stop time and if people where to find your dead body then it would arouse suspicion, secondly if you die I will not offer this option again and you will be granted entrance to heaven and finally, you may be any form you wish to be on your planet of choice." He finished with hinting that he knew what I wanted.

"Well then I'm sure you know where and what I would like to be then" I said with a smirk.

"Very well then you may now go to Equistria to live your life to the full this time, please don't come back soon" he said

"Don't count on it".

I was then blinded even more so than before that I had to shield my eyes which did nothing and when I could see a gain I saw my hand had transformed into a hoof.

A HOOF! OMGWTFBBQ

"WOO HOO" I screamed then realised I was in the middle of a forest on the side of a large mountain with a town I presumed was Ponyville.

"GOD DAMN YOU! WHY PUT ME 6 MILES FROM THE TOWN!" I said angered

As no answer came I decided I'd look myself over, I had a cobalt blue mane with a more cyan blue on the outside and I was deep blue all over (look at the OC and don't ask how my character can see himself :P), I also saw my 2 EPIC wings that I quickly extended to see them at full length.

"Awesome can't wait to learn to fly" I said with a small laugh

As I was having my moment I heard a low growl coming from a few nearby bushes that caught my attention and I wasn't about to wait to find out what It was so I decided to fall flat on my face because I wasn't used to pony legs.

"OH COME ON, I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALREADY!"

Then a small rabbit hopped out and I took a deep sigh of relief… then 6 timber wolves followed out after and I began to panic.

I quickly stood up on all of my legs and quickly decided that if I didn't learn to fly now I'd probably die.

I flapped them desperately to try and take off yet all I could manage was a low hover, the timber wolves seeing me trying to escape began to charge at me and I flapped my wings that I wasn't used to having as hard as I could and only just managed to get high enough above them. I quickly tried flipping them off only to realise I didn't have any fingers.

"Looks like your all bark and no bite" I said and laughed as I turned around and flew head long into a tree hitting lots of branches on the way down and hearing a cracking sound as I crushed 1 of my newly formed wings into the ground.

"OUCH! Not my wing" despite the pain in my wing, I got up quickly and started running through the forest in the direction I believed I saw Ponyville at.

Not daring to turn around I ran for what felt like hours until my legs started to get tired and I fell over in a large-ish clearing and turned around to see the 6 timber wolves had kept up with me the whole way.

"Well this is it" I said trembling with fear as they reached me.

I wasn't about to go down not fighting so I got up and decided I'd try smack some of them so that maybe they'd back off.

The first one that came at me I swung at and smacked it on the head it fell back with its nose snapped slightly then the second did the same yet this one when I swung for it caught my hoof in its mouth and threw me down as the others came in to kill me.

"HOLD ON, IM COMING!" a scream from above shouted.

I looked up to see a blue blur coming straight down, the timber wolves had started to cause me to bleed in places all over and I was starting to feel faint.

Then none other than Rainbow Dash touched down a few feet(hooves?) away, I was gonna try and say something but I think I was too shocked to do/say anything, the wolves that were startled by her sudden appearance turned to fight her as I fainted.

(**Yes I did just skip a fight scene, une problemo :D**)


	3. chapter 3

**I think i did a good job on this chapter and i ****MIGHT**** redo the first chapter because it was a little bit small, anyhow ON WITH THE STORY!**

…Beep…Beep…Beep...

Ok that's annoying, what's with the obsessive beeping.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed with 3 different tubes going to my hooves, my left wing fully bandaged up and lots of smaller bandages over my body.

I turned to my left and eyed up the annoying heartbeat sensor and mouthed 'I will end you'.

After a couple minutes of waiting a doctor strolled in to check up on me and seeing me awake made him grab a clip board of the side.

"Ah I see your awake now, could you please answer a few questions." He said calmly

"Sure, go ahead as long as you get rid of that after" I said waving my hoof in the heartbeat sensors general direction which got a chuckle out of him.

"I'll see what I can do, now I need to know your name because we don't have you on any past records." The doctor asked.

"My name is Cobalt" I replied

(Skip 5 more random questions)

"Thank you Cobalt you should be able to leave in around 5 days" he said before leaving me alone with the heartbeat sensor…Wait he didn't even do anything to it, well this is perfect I said as I fell asleep because he had somehow managed to administer a drug to make me sleep without noticing.

(A few hours later)

I woke up to the still ever going heartbeat sensor which I vowed to destroy when I'm able to and the door opening and a nurse walking in with food with her, the food got me all exited till I realised it looked like crap turned green :I

She did a few checks around the bed before leaving me to my meal which tasted as bad as it looked.

"Why can't hospitals serve good food" I said with a deep sigh

(4 days later)

I had my wings un bandaged and most of the cuts and bite marks all over my body had healed up so the doctor said I could leave, pony bodies must heal a lot faster than human bodies because the injuries looked quite severe at first.

The doctor walked in with a clip board and told me I would be able to leave after he did a few checks which involved making sure I had no pains in my wing.

After that I was able to leave the hospital, shame I didn't get to destroy the heartbeat sensor but I don't care as long as I can escape the horrendous food.

I walked around Ponyville and took in all the surroundings; it looked exactly like the show, with all the thatched roofs and ponies going about their daily business, I was starting to feel happy until I realised I didn't have a place to stay.

I decided that since going to Twilight was always a good Idea in the fanfics I had read maybe I should start with her so I found my way to her house and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds Twilight answered the door "can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah I was wondering if it wouldn't be any trouble if I could stay here I haven't got anywhere to stay" I said in a sad tone

"Alright I do have a spare room in the basement you could stay there for a while I guess" she said which got me smiling since ponies seemed very generous

"Thank you miss?" playing the dumb game always works

"Twilight Sparkle and you are?" she questioned

"Cobalt Miss Twilight, thank you for letting me stay here"

"It's fine, I can't stand to see other ponies out on the streets"

She showed me to my room which had 1 draw, a few shelves with books on them and 1 bed neatly covered.

"Thank you Twilight again, I think I might get some sleep being in the hospital has made me awfully tired." Yawning

"You were in the hospital? Are you the one Rainbow Dash saved 4 days ago?"

"Yes, yes I was"

"Well I'm glad you're ok now, apparently you were quite hurt by 6 timber wolves? What were you doing in the Everfree forest anyway?" she questioned

Quick think of an excuse

"I was just looking for any animals that lived in there, but decided to rest on a field and got found and chased by the timber wolves." I said with the obvious tone you use when you lie she knew I was lying but thankfully didn't press on.

"Well Rainbow Dash has been boasting that she you."

"I don't blame her, I guess I might too if I saved someone from 6 timber wolves"

"Anyhow, I have to ask why you don't have a cutie mark yet?"

"I suppose I just haven't found my special talent yet that's all" I said with a shy smile

"Weird, usually you get them when you're a lot younger, but I guess nothing stops you not finding it, I hope you get it soon though" she said reassuringly

"Thanks Twilight"

"I guess I might introduce you to my friend's tomorrow I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you"

"Well I am up for it since I don't think I'll be doing much tomorrow" I said with a smile

"Alright, well I think I'll leave you to your room see you tomorrow" she said cheerily as she left.

I went over to my bed and climbed in and it was surprisingly comfy and I fell asleep almost instantly.

...

**You thought it was over WELL YOU WERE WRONG :P**

...

I woke up the next day and stretched, I think I finally have gotten used to this new body

I walked over to the mirror that was on the wall by the draw and I straightened out my mane and tail, I heard some discussion coming from up the stairs so I went up.

I opened the door to the main room to see the mane 6 already here talking about me, they all turned their heads to face me and the first one to talk was Applejack.

"well mornin' there sugar cube name Applejack" she said as she came and offered me to shake her hoof.

"Hello there Applejack" I said as I shook her hoof and instantly regretted the decision as she nearly ripped my foreleg off.

The next to speak up was Rainbow Dash "Hey there Cobalt I'm sure you know who I am" she said whilst she did a pose

"I'm assuming your Rainbow Dash then?" I said questioningly

"The one and only" she said in a heroic voice

"I owe you my life, thank you for saving me from those timber wolves a few days ago"

"Meh it was nothing" she said whilst swishing her hoof and going back to sitting on the window sill

Twilight then just went through the rest of their names with a almost inaudible squeak from Fluttershy.

It took me this long to realise that Pinkie pie wasn't here as I Pinkie suddenly burst through the door and smacked me to the ground before screaming in my ears

"HIYOUMUSTBEKNEWHERESINCEIHAV ENTSEENYOUAROUNDHEREBEFORE""she said before taking a deep breath and continuing here rant with "OHMYGOSHIHAVENTTHROWNYOUAPAR TYYETSORRYIMUSTSTARTPLANNING BYE!" she finished before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaving me there wondering what the did she just say?

"That would be Pinkie pie sorry Cobalt she can be… overly hyperactive sometimes" she said as Applejack helped me back onto my hooves.

"Well I assume that's everypony then?"

"Yep and I'm sorry I must go so soon but I must get back to the farm it was nice meetin' yall" she said as she trotted out

"I must go to Cobalt I have to feed Angel bunny before he goes to bed" she explained as she hovered out

"Darling I too must got but if you do ever need any clothes from me ill be happy to make you some, free of charge"

"Oh I'm sure that won't be necessary"

"No I insist, that's what good friends are for" she said as she made her way back to carrousel boutique.

"Well that just leaves us three then, which one of you wouldn't mind showing me around Ponyville then because I just moved here from Cloudsdale

"You come from Cloudsdale too? Strange why haven't I ever seen you around?"

"Err, I just tended to stay indoors." I said with a lot of nervousness in it because I didn't think I could elaborate if they pressed on.

"Oh well I guess I could show you around, but try not to slow me down" she said as she flew over to the door and waited for my response and I could have sworn I felt she was excited to show me around.

"Sure, but the doctor told me to stay off of flying for a while" the doctor had actually said that so I guess it gives me a reason to not fly for now since I wasn't very good at flying yet.

We both said bye to Twilight and we began our tour of Ponyville, she showed me pretty much everything that was on the show including a few restaurants, and shops that weren't shown on the show.

We finished when we reached her house and it had only take us a few hours to get round the whole of Ponyville.

"Hey, I know you're not meant to be flying but I'm sure just flying up to my cloud house wouldn't be too bad right?" she asked?

"Sure I guess" I said as I took off and despite the pain that was building in my left wing I made it to her house which looked slightly Greek from the outside because of the pillars.

She opened the door to her house and showed me in; the house was fairly large and looked very expensive.

"How did you afford this?" I asked stunned at how well made it was

"Being the manager of the Ponyville weather team doesn't get paid peanuts you know" she said making herself sound awesome.

She showed me around her house; the house contained a kitchen, with a table that could sit four, 3 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, a study which had her weather maps for her job and her own indoor swimming pool which I was impressed by and a lounge type room with a few books and a sofa. Oh and I forgot to mention everything was made of cloud which is EXTREMELY comfy.

"I have to say this place is pretty cool" gobsmacked at how much better her house was to my house on Earth.

"You could stay here you know, there is a spare bedroom." She hinted that she wanted me to stay here.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your work" I said seeing if she would try and convince me to stay.

"Oh, err- it wouldn't be any problem at all" she said whilst scrapping her hoof on the floor

"Nah I'd only just be a problem, ill stay with Twilight till I get my own house" I replied

"Please stay, it gets quite boring up here since I have no one to share it with." she said slightly blushing

I pretended to think about the offer and decided to stop messing around with her.

"Alright then, I guess I could stay here, besides I prefer clouds to wooden floors any day." I said with a small laugh on the end.

"But for now I think I might see if I can find a job to do around Ponyville so I can get some income, see you around Rainbow dash" I said as I winked to her which got a blush from her

"Yeah... Bye Cobalt" she said shyly

I hoof pumped as soon as I got out since Rainbow dash was my favourite pony from the show and I'm already staying in her cloud house, but I have to find work so I'll be off.

**i thought i might like to add that i wrote this story at 12:00pm - 01:30am** **so yeah i was pretty darn tired**


	4. chapter 4

**Im kind of excited since the announcement of Ace Attourney 5 and will definately get the game.**

**But your not here for that so on with the story.**

I strolled around the town for a while taking note of places where work was available yet none of them I think suited me since I'm more into physical work rather than taking orders from people at a coffee shop. After about until I turned up at a building that was not too far from the Everfree forest, the job required someone that was good at handling a weapon and was specifically targeting pegasi.

"Looks like I'm in luck after all, I just hope I'm as good as I was back on Earth with the bow and arrow since I don't have any fingers to pull the bow back now."

I entered the building and found the reception desk where the pony there told me to sign my signature for the try-outs of sorts, I couldn't help but notice there wasn't too many signatures most likely because other ponies aren't keen on fighting or being around the Everfree forest.

The try-outs were scheduled for 2 days from now giving me plenty of time to practise with a bow and arrow.

I left the building and decided I'd explore the town for a while since it was only around 4:00pm.

I was constantly getting confused looks from other ponies and some sniggers which was starting to get a little annoying, and the often "blank flank" muttered as I'd pass by some ponies, I was starting to get a little fed up so I thought I'd head over to Fluttershy's house since I loved animals.

After a brisk walk down a few dirt paths that headed out to the entrance of the Everfree forest I reached Fluttershy's house and knocked on the door yet I got no answer, so I headed back to town.

When I reached the town the town was mostly deserted bar a few stalls and ponies walking round.

'Strange only a few minutes ago the village bustling with lots of ponies'

I decided to forget about it and headed to Twilights house since I should tell her that I'll be staying at Rainbow dash's house from now on.

I arrived at Twilight's to find the door partially open so since it was a library I entered to find the lights off… wait a minute I've –

"SURPRISE!" about half of Ponyville just jumped out of seemingly nowhere and gave me a heart attack

"GAH! He he, I mean that didn't scare me" I said whilst my heart beated 1000 times a minute.

"We so got you Cobalt" Rainbow dash said as she flew down from the ceiling. "Now that you're here we can finally get the party started."

Vinyl Scratch then started playing some music from her turntable.

The rest of the mane 6 then trotted over.

"Cobalt did we get yah huh huh huh?!" Pinkie pie said extremely quickly

"Slow down Pinkie and yes you got me" I chuckled

"YAY" she squeaked

"Well howdy there Cobalt nice ta see ya again." Applejack said in her usual westerly tone of voice.

"Nice to see you again too Applejack."

"Here's a present as to say welcome to Ponyville" she said whilst passing me a bottle of 'Applejack family cider'

"Thanks, Applejack" I was slightly hesitant in taking it since I didn't usually drink alcohol but I figured that since were on a different planet the alcohol wouldn't be as strong, so I popped off the cap and took a drink from it and damn was I wrong about it being strong, in seconds I felt slightly dizzy.

"Wow that's some strong cider you have here." I said whilst taking another drink from the bottle.

"We make em using only the finest apples from our farm."

"well let's just say somepony might have to carry me back when the party finishes, OH and that reminds me Twilight I agreed to stay at Rainbow dash's house from now on if that's ok with you?" I told her

"It's ok, Rainbow dash already told me"

"Yeah, I want you all to myself" Rainbow dash said with slight seductiveness in her voice

'I'm going to try and pretend I didn't hear that so I don't feel like I'll be raped whenever I head back up to her cloud house.'

"I think I hear the food calling me, I haven't eaten all day so I'm starving" I said as I headed over to the food stall and started gorging myself on cupcakes which were delicious.

(Perspective swap to Rainbow dash)

'Why did I say that out loud.'

"I'm assuming you love Cobalt Rainbow dash" Rarity said with a smirk

"Pff, he's not my type" I lied and got a look from Applejack to say she knew I was lying.

"Oh and what is your 'type' then?" Rarity inquired

"My type is none of your business" I said as I flew over to the punch bowl.

Sigh 'I don't get it I usually have the colts falling for me, yet I'm falling for Cobalt'

Grabbing a cup and drinking it to try and forget these thoughts 'There's nothing even remotely unique about him, I've had tough colt's, stylish colt's and everything in between yet I still feel more drawn towards Cobalt, I guess I should probably talk to Rarity about these feeling since I'm not sure how to approach Cobalt, even though I'm meant to be the coolest mare around and had gone out with the most colts yet dumped all.'

I'll talk to her after the party so nopony else finds out yet, I'd rather not have everypony in Ponyville talking about me going out with a colt that just so happened to be a blank flank.

(Perspective swap back to Cobalt)

After gorging myself in cupcakes and other delicious goods like apple pie and candy apples, I headed into the crowd that was dancing to the music and was instantly asked loads of questions, most of which were along the lines of "Why are you still a blank flank?" or general questions like where I was from.

(2 hours of dancing, questions and some glasses of punch later)

'Can't take any-more questions, Ugh! Now I have a headache, I'll see if Twilight knows any spells to get rid of headaches.'

I headed over to Twilight who was reading a book… typical.

"Hey Twilight you don't think you could use a spell to remove a headache do you?" I groaned

"Sure Cobalt." She performed the spell with little to no effort at all and I felt better in seconds.

"Thanks twilight, you don't have any spells that could get me a cutie mark do you?" I inquired

"You do know you can only get a cutie mark by finding it yourself or else it could be dangerous."

We all remember Applebloom from that Cutie pox episode.

"Yeah I know, just getting slightly annoyed by the constant 'blank flank' talk about me" I sighed

"You just have to be patient, you'll find it eventually."

"Well I'm going to go back to dancing, see you later Twilight." I said whilst heading back.

(2 more hours of partying)

'Looks like everyone is leaving, well I'll go say bye to the girls then.'

"Hey it's getting rather late now and all the partying has made me tired, I think I'll be leaving, thanks for the party Pinkie, it was one of the best… except for all the questions"

"YAY! I just knew you'd enjoy It." she shouted in her usual tone of voice.

"You leaving means I have to leave too, so I will see you lot tomorrow" Rainbow dash said as she dashed out the front door.

"See you tomorrow girls" I said as I trotted out the door.

"Bye Cobalt" they all said in unison as I shut the door.

After a short walk to just below Rainbow Dashes house and then the not so long flight up so not to strain my left wing or look like a fool not being able to fly properly for long.

"Finally, Cobalt ill show you to your room." Sounding slightly irritated that it took me around 4 minutes to get to her house.

"It's not my fault my wing is injured." I replied

"Yes it is." She said back

I rolled my eyes "You win this time."

She guided me through the large hall way that lead to a spiral stair case, she lead me up the stair case and opened a door to the right which was a large room with a large bed, a dresser with a huge mirror, a few stands, a few plants, and a few book shelves which were empty but I didn't really care and a few draws around the room with a slide door closet.

"Awesome, I like it"

"I always had this room, yet I didn't have many visitors so I rarely used it you can stay in here… unless you'd rather stay with me" she said the last part lustfully

I scratched the back of my head with my hoof and replied "I don't think I'm up for that Rainbow dash just yet."

"The offer will always be there if you happen to change your mind."

"Sure Rainbow dash."

"Just call me Rainbow, Cobalt"

"Alright, well I'll get some sleep, see you in the morning"

"Wait a sec" she said abruptly

"What?" I turned around and she kissed me for 3 seconds before blushing deeply

"See you in the morning Cobalt" she said as she left.

'Did she just… AWW HELL YEAH' I hoof pumped and got into bed thinking could this week get any better.

**Well i can always fit a fanfic it seems any day a week but more than likely ill start updating them weekly but for now cya.**


	5. chapter 5

(**leave reviews in ways to improve it i may go back and remake chapters if you want.)**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my door opening.

"Yawn. Morning Rainbow." I said as I pulled the cover over my head so I could possibly get back to sleep

"Morning sleepy head." She responded "I made you some hay bacon strips." No movement from me. "That means get up now!" she said slightly irritated by my lazy attitude.

"That's nice; I'll be up in a few more hours." I said turning over to face away from the sound.

"Oh no you don't" she exclaimed as she pulled the covers down the bed so I instantly felt cold and became wide awake in seconds.

"You're really kind, you know that" I said half expecting a troll face to appear instead of hers.

"You're burning sunlight hours." She responded as I looked out the window and seeing the sun not too high in the sky I'd have said it was around 06:00am.

I groaned as I got out of bed and made my way to the shower so I'd wake up more… shortly followed by Rainbow.

I walked into the bathroom and at a change of pace spun around and locked the door.

"Not Today." (REFERENCE, first one to get it right in the reviews wins (absolutely nothing)), I heard her pout as she responded "your no fun".

I climbed in the shower and turned on the tap to find it was as cold as ice. 'Well that sure has woken me up'.

After a short freezing cold shower later and sorting out my mane.

"W-why is-s the s-s-show-wer so d-damn c-cold" I said shivering after that unpleasant experience.

"I always wake up in the morning to a cold shower, so I don't bother putting the heating on" she stated whilst trying to stop herself from breaking out into laughter at me shivering. (If you wonder how they get heating, then wonder why they have magic :D)

"W-w-well n-next tim-me t-turn it o-on *Sneeze* for m-me, d-damn I-I think I hav-ve gotten a-ACHOO cold." I said whilst rubbing my nose with my hoof

"BWAHAHAHAHA" she began laughing since she couldn't hold back laughing anymore.

I just glared daggers at her.

"Don't worry Twilight knows a spell to cure colds." She said after finally being able to control her laughter, "anyhow your breakfast is over there, I'll be off then also I have weather duty today. So, see you later Cobalt." She then flew out the door leaving me to my breakfast.

After 1 short breakfast session later of delicious hay bacon strips which taste just like regular bacon except it has no fat on it so it all tastes great.

'Well that was nice'*Sneeze*'better deal with this cold then'.

I made my way down to Twilights house sneezing most of the way down, my wing had finally healed up though which was great news for me since I could now properly try flying, I trotted up to Twilights door and knocked and after a couple of seconds Spike answered the door.

"Hey Cobalt, what brings you down here" and as if on cue I sneezed 3 times in a row.

"I'm here to see if Twilight knows any spells on curing this cold I got, I really nee-ee-" and just before I sneezed a tissue appeared before my nose.*SNEEZE!*"Thanks, yeah I need a spell to cure this cold." I said whilst starting to feel another sneeze coming along.

She didn't say anything but her horn glowed for a second and surrounded me and then a second later I felt like I had never had it in the first place.

"Thanks Twilight." I said grateful that I wasn't going to be stuck with that cold for any longer, magic makes everything looks so easy.

"It's what friends are for; anyhow I sent a message to Princess Celestia regarding you about a minute ago."

After Twilight finished her sentence there was a blinding white glow and Princess Celestia was now standing in the middle of her room. "Hello Twilight Sparkle and Cobalt." 'How did she know my name, she hasn't even met me yet. "I can read your mind" GREAT now I have no privacy' she then smirked a little.

"Princess Celestia, what brings you here?" Twilight questioned

"I came here to meet your new friend Cobalt and from what you said in your letter he seems like a nice colt."

'That strangely sounded sexual, "I can still read your mind"…'

"Hello your Highness" I said as I bowed looking like a proper gentle colt ignoring that I just thought that.

"You don't have to be humble here Cobalt." Celestia responded using a casual voice.

I got up from bowing.

"I would like to talk to you in private though Cobalt, Twilight and Spike you wouldn't mind going upstairs whilst I talk to Cobalt would you?"

"Ok Princess" and they both promptly went upstairs and princess Celestia sound proofed all the walls.

"Alright, James I would like to firstly tell you that I was aware of your arrival here straight away." She said normally "and I know of what happened to you… I am here to tell you that you are welcome to stay in Equistria but I must warn tell you not to tell them of what you really are. If they find out who you really are… or were they might react badly, I'm just warning you of the consequences now so you don't make a mistake."

"Way to make me worry about telling them… but I am not going to tell them ever because I'd say it wrong and they'd only hate me after" I said suddenly feeling sad for myself

"James I leave it to you whether you tell them or not, but I sincerely recommend you tell them soon, you can talk to me whenever you want just think about talking to me with your head and I will hear you. Also, I know you don't have many bits on you at the moment so I'm going to give you 500 to buy you a bow and a quiver with arrows so you can practise." And with that she disappeared in another bright white flash leaving a money bag in her place containing fifty 10bit coins.

'Great she can mind read and shove ideas that I really didn't want to think about straight to the front of my mind… but at least she gives free money.'

"Hey Twilight she's gone back now." I called up.

The door opened and twilight asked the question I knew she would ask. "What did she want to talk to you in private for." I instantly responded "I cannot tell you that Twilight… well, at least not yet that is."

"Why?"

"Why? Because Celestia said so, that's why." I said angrily by accident.

"No need to get angry, I was only asking." Twilight said a little annoyed by my tone

"Sorry I was getting carried away, well I'll see you later Twilight." Heading over to the door to leave.

"Goodbye Cobalt and good luck with the job." And with that I left wondering how she knew I had applied for the job.

After searching the town I came across I shop that sold weapons (how convenient), I entered the shop and looked around at all the weapons 'yeesh! And I thought ponies weren't into violence, there must be 50 different types of weapons in here.'

Ignoring the fact there was that many weapons I headed over to a side where there were a few different types of bow and the store manager walked over. "Ah, I see you must be Cobalt, you applied for the job as an Everfree forest warden am I right?" 'I'm not going to ask how he knew'

"Yea, your right." I said scanning all the bows in front of me seeing which one suited me best but I had already made my decision.

"I see you've caught your eye on a bow already." He said cheerfully, I presume he was cheerful since not many ponies used weapons.

"Yes how much for it?" I inquired

"For the Bow on its own 100bits but with a quiver of 25 arrows an extra 150bits."

"250 bits eh, I'll take it." "Good choice, might I add it suits you well." The bow was Dark blue coloured wood and darker blue for where the arrow would line up, and the quiver that went with it was dark blue body coloured with lighter blue around the top and bottom of the quiver with a light blue strap which would go around the waste, also the arrows where dark blue FYI.

After paying the Colt I left the store and headed over to the Everfree forest so I could practise my aim 'without fingers'.

I thought I'd try striking a tree from around 20 meters away, nothing difficult.

I selected a tree and loaded an arrow ready to fire which was easy since pony physics don't make sense like how you can hold an arrow still on a flat hoof…

I took aim and fired an arrow; it easily slammed into the tree directly in the centre, 'pff to easy'.

I loaded another arrow and trotted back to roughly 25 meters took aim and hit the tree again.

I went over took the arrows out and then headed back to 30 meters and I still managed to hit the tree, this continued till I was around 65 meters away and missed but only marginally. 'Wow, I did better than I usually do, Pony legs human arms I am certain of that.'

"You did pretty good Cobalt." Rainbow dash said as he flew down.

"How long have you been watching?" I replied after collecting the arrow.

"Since you started. You deserve something for being able to shoot from that far." She said as he trotted forward seductively

"What a pat on the back?" I joked and laughed as she then kissed me briefly for a few seconds which got me to blush.

"And I thought you weren't into kissing ponies, guess I was wrong then." I said sarcastically and preparing to run

"I guess I'll have to kiss you more to make you change your mind about me then." She said as she prepared a second attack.

"Yeah I don't know, how about… RUN!" and I quickly sprinted away with her starting to chase me.

I made it into town yet I knew that wouldn't stop her so I ran into the cakes store and ran over to a corner and picked up a newspaper to cover my face as she followed me in after.

She looked around but didn't see me 'thank god for disguises' she then went out through the back entrance 'lucky break' I laid the newspaper down and trotted out the door. 'For a second there I thought she had caught me.' I thought as I was suddenly tackled to the ground by Rainbow dash.

"Thought you could fool me huh?" she grinned evilly yet seductively

"Uh yes, yes I did actually." She then began dragging me to an alleyway. "NOOOOOOoooooo-"we then weren't seen for the next few minutes. (NOT LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY MINDED FOO')

"Remind me never to say that again." I said as I stumbled out of the alleyway partially wishing that not to happen again, partially wishing into to have lasted longer.

"You enjoyed it though, I could tell." she smiled knowing she was right.

"I need to drop all this equipment off at the house, see you later Rainbow." I said whilst still remembering the deep kiss she gave me.

(An uninteresting scene of me flying to the house and dropping the equipment off later).

'Looks like I have the rest of the day to myself now… time to get revenge on Rainbow dash then.'

I thought for a while for a cunning prank that would get her back for making me freeze to death and ruining my 'beauty' sleep this morning. 'Got it' and I did a pretend evil laugh.

I gathered my supplies and headed to a tree that was near to her house and proceeded with my plan my painting a rope so that I matched the tree and grass so she wouldn't see it. Then tested it to see if it would work and it did so I then waited for her to head my way whilst smiling evilly.

(Perspective swap to Rainbow dash)

I had been resting on a cloud after doing some tricks to get me into the wonderbolts and was starting to get bored so I thought I might try find Cobalt again since I had nothing better to do.

'Could have sworn he said he'd be at my house' I thought as I entered my house yet found that he wasn't there.

I was going to head to the town to see if he was there instead but spotted him sleeping next to a tree below my house.

I quickly got a raincloud and flew above where he was sleeping and gave it 1 kick and it started showering which got him to look up in anger. "HAHAHA, you should see your face" I said as I landed next to him after drenching him in the rain.

He then grabbed a rope that was next to him and pulled it, I then looked down to see my hoof was caught in the rope and was pulled off my feet and left dangling in the air.

"Revenge time" Cobalt laughed in a evil voice whilst he got out a hairspray can.

"Don't. You. DARE!"

He got closer and began colouring my mane and tail… PINK!

I tried pushing him away yet to no avail.

"Revenge is best served pink." He said as he finished fully recolouring my mane and tail pink.

"Your going to get it when I get down from here!" Outraged at this

"Have fun with your pink mane, I brought it from a joke shop the colour wears off at 8:00pm so that gives you 2 hours to have fun with your pink mane and tail." Cobalt said before flying off in the direction of town.

After 2 minutes of struggling I finally managed to get out of the rope and decided I'd not embarrass myself by heading into town to catch him so I waited up in my house for rest of the day.

(Perspective swap back to Cobalt)

After eating some apple pie that Applejack was selling down at her stall in town which I had with some apple juice and practising some tricks whilst flying I headed back to Rainbow dash and prepared for the worst.

I walked in through the front door and looked around to see if she was here yet I couldn't see/hear her 'Something isn't right her'. *click* the door closed by itself and was locked "You don't hold any grudges do you." I said worried that she was only about 1 meter behind me so I spun around to face her.

"Now what would make you think that" As she quickly got some sort of tape and began approaching me slowly and I backed up against a wall.

"No hard feelings since your hairs back to normal." I said pulling a sweet grin

She then leaped at me and I dodged around her and ran for the door.

I tried opening it and forgot she just locked it.

'Well, I'm fucked now' she then came up behind me and strapped my wings togather with the tape she got.

"This is your great revenge?" I said mockingly

"No. But your mine for the night now." She responded as she grabbed me and dragged me to her room.

"How about you let me sleep in my room?"

She ignored me and threw me into her bed and she climbed in after, and I assure you nothing more than kissing/her strangling me with her death hugs happened that night.

(**No Lemon since its T rated so don't get your hopes up. For me to change it the amount of people wanting it would have to leave me with no choice**).

(**Hope you enjoyed this chapter everybrony, this is me… writing… at 00:30 in the morning again and updating the next day so cya.**)


	6. chapter 6

**(I really need to start writing these stories at better times, enjoy part 6)**

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning to sight of Rainbow dash only an inch from my face and she had me in one of her death hugs which was starting to hurt after waking up.

'Cant… Breathe…' I slowly yet surely managed to slip out of her grip and slipped a pillow in my place so she didn't awake from the lack of 'me'.

I whispered under my breath "I have no idea how I managed to fall asleep with that sort of a grip crushing my lungs, meh probably fainted from it." I took the tape that bound my wings to my body off and slowly made my way out of her room to the shower whilst trying to re-straighten my back.

After taking a quick shower and remembering to turn the heating on before getting in so I didn't freeze this time. 'Much better than yesterday' I thought as I headed to the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast and I heard Rainbow dash coming down the stairs seeming rather well rested.

"Have a good night sleep whilst crushing my spine did you Rainbow?" I said taking a bite out of the apple

"Yep, because you're the comfiest pillow ever." She said cheerfully

"Anyhow, I'm going to just finish this apple before training for that try-out." I said before Taking another bite out of the apple and throwing the core in the bin.

"I hope you get the job, I saw you practise and I'm sure you'll get it."

"Thanks Rainbow, I'd best start training the try-outs are at 2:00pm." I said as I gathered my bow and quiver.

"Tell me when you get it then." Rainbow dash said as she waved me off.

I flew down to where I was training earlier and practised there for most of the morning and figured that since it was targeted at pegasi it'd mean I would probably have to fly whilst using the bow.

I took to the air and flew up about 20 meters and was around 50 meters from the trees I had decided to aim at.

I took aim and fired my first shot which unsurprisingly to me went off to the left. 'Damn, having to keep in the same place whilst flying is harder than it looks, and it looked hard to start with.'

I loaded another arrow and this time held my breath to steady my aim further, I fired the second arrow and it landed near the tree but still missed.

After firing a further 5 arrows that landed on all sides but none actually hitting the tree I decided that if I was to actually ever hit the darn tree I'd need to learn how to fly much better in 1 place, so i rested on the grass and looked up to see Rainbow dash flying over.

"I see your having trouble." Rainbow dash said as she flew down next to me.

"Sigh, I just can't get the hang of firing whilst flying in one place." I looked down getting a little frustrated that I couldn't manage it.

"You are talking to the fastest flier in Equistria." She boasted

"Well then since your so good at flying, could you teach me the 'secret' to flying in one place as steadily as you do?" I asked emphasising Secret since I had no clue how to do it.

"I didn't hear the magic word now did I?" she replied

"You don't really expect me to say that do you?"

"Alright I guess you don't want my help." as she prepared to take off

"Fine *mumble* please *mumble*" I whispered

"Didn't quite hear that, say it again." She said being her usual self.

*rolls eyes* "please" I said hating having to stoop so low.

"Please what?" she said just being plain annoying now.

"*sigh* Please can you teach me how to hover in one place." Quite literally fed up of having routines like that.

"There we go, wasn't too hard now was it" she said as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Ok now first things first, you're going to need to get a repetitive motion going on with your wings but I could see you already knew that much." She stated as I took to the air and just did what I was used to doing.

"Then you're going to need to be able to try and fly slightly against the wind so that you don't move about as much." I did as instructed and found that just slightly adjusting the way I flew made a significant difference.

"And now just try and makes sure you stay level." I looked down at her slightly confused.

"*sigh* just make sure your shoulders are in line so you don't drift slightly." That made more sense to me.

"There now just try doing that for the next 10 minutes and you'll be fine." She then relaxed on the grass and watched as I just flew in place for the next 10 minutes.

"Ok now you should do just fine." Rainbow said as she passed me my bow and quiver.

"I don't know." I was slightly shaking from now having her access my accuracy.

"Now see if you can hit the tree." She seemed like she was confident I would hit it.

I took my aim and held my breath to steady it and fired… this time it missed but in did scratch the side of the tree which I'd say was a hit since on a regular archery target it'd have been wider.

"Well done, told you that you could hit it." She said whilst doing a sort of applaud with her hooves.

"I could have done better, but I guess that I owe you my thanks." I said as I landed and trotted over after collecting my arrows that I had previously fired.

"At least you managed to hit it this time, keep practising you have still got 3 and a half hours left."

"As soon as I hit the tree 3 consecutive times then I'll stop and buy us both cupcakes." I said whilst starting to fly back up.

"Well then, fire away." She smiled 'She just likes the fact that she will definitely get a cupcake after this.'

After a couple hits and misses I finally got used to the wind affecting my arrows and managed to hit the tree 3 times, all near the centre too.

"Finally you took ages." She joked it took only around 14 shots which considering the wind was constantly changing was impressive.

"I'll just quickly drop my bow and quiver off at the house." I said starting to fly away

She then flew alongside me whilst flying backwards at the same pace as me.

"Oh so is that how it is gonna be." I said increasing my speed slightly. "Race you back to the house, 3 2 1 go!" I shouted quickly as I charged toward the house. I focused on getting there first and not bothering to see where she was.

"I made… first… so much for fastest flier." I said gasping after arriving.

"Oh is that you I didn't know you arrived." As she replied from one of the windows in the house and she looked completely fine.

"What the? Bu-but I was ahead the whole time?" I said confused

"I over took you from the word go, I'm not the fastest flier in Equistria for nothing." She boasted again.

I trotted in the house grabbed some bits and dropped my equipment in my room before flying toward Sugarcube corner with Rainbow dash.

**(1 flight scene later)**

"I'll have the Rainbow cupcake, make it 2." **(**_FYI see cupcakes as sort of ice creams except I'm pretty sure they have ice cream too, also if you want to know what I mean by 'Rainbow cupcake' I'm going with a concept of like a rainbow swirling sort of icing at the top of the cupcake._**)**

I looked down the list and thought I'd just go with a mint and apple cupcake. 'I'm assuming it would taste better than it would on Earth.' "I'll just have the Mint and apple cupcake Pinkie."

After Pinkie hopped into the kitchen she was out in about 1 minute with the cupcakes.  
"Here you go, that'll be 15 bits Cobalt." She said cheerfully

I deposited the bits for her and bit into the cupcake, I remembered the cupcakes from her party being great but these were better since the ones at the party were just plain flavours like raspberry and cherry. Pony taste buds love sugar a lot more obviously.

"Hey Rainbow what exactly is the flavour of those muffins?" I asked

"You mean you're telling me you haven't ever tried one before?" she looked at me quizzically as if I was lying "Here try a small piece." She passed me a tiny piece of one of her cupcakes and I must say they were 5 times as nice as the mint and apple cupcakes.

"DAMN, those are soooo much better than mine, a lot more sugar." There was also an unusual taste that I had never had before so I'm assuming it was something what Rainbows are made of.

"I thought you were joking when you said you hadn't tried one before."

"Nope but I know what cupcake I'll buy next time." I smiled

After Devouring the rest of our cupcakes we headed back to the house with Rainbow dash so i could rest for the next 2 hours and get my Bow and quiver for the Try-outs since you needed to bring your own.

**(ill bring up the next chapter most likely on saturday/sunday because its dah weekend so i have the whole day to write the story, Until next time stay safe everypony.)**


	7. chapter 7

**(I honestly have no idea why this took me 1 week extra to write, guess it's just me being lazy.)**

The try-outs were being held at an area on the outskirts of Ponyville where there was a lot of open space, there were targets set out in the distance around 60 meters away 'well I knew something like that would be done, it is to get the best after all'.

I landed and told the ponies that would add up the totals to see which of us got the best score, there were 4 other ponies all colts which wasn't surprising, I looked them all over and thought I had a good chance, but that didn't stop me from being nervous, I'm usually good at handling pressure but this time it got the better of me.

We all lined up before the targets and took are turns shooting and 3 of the 4 other ponies did poor missing or just hitting 2's, but the pony just before me called Shadow Breeze hit an 8, he was black all over and had a grey streak through his mane and tail and his black mane was only just lighter than his body, his Cutie mark was an eye with a crosshair over it which obviously meant he was accurate, clearly made for the job.

I focused as my turn came up but I began to start shaking under the pressure and thoughts like whether I'd miss or not hit the target at all rushed through my head.

I pulled back on the string and aimed, taking into account the wind I fired and the arrow hit the target but only a 5.

"Not bad Cobalt, looks like this try-out will actually have competition, the others aren't cut out for this job so I think it's really only between me and you."

"Good luck." I said yet felt that saying that to an opponent wasn't too good.

"And may the best colt win." He said as he watched as the others took their 2nd shots which were just as bad as the first.

His 2nd turn came and he looked extremely confident that he would score high points and he fired his 2nd shot which hit a 7.

'I can still win but I have to start scoring 9's and 10's.' I loaded my 2nd arrow took aim and fired and scored a 7. 'With only 5 shots in total I might not win.'

The next 2 shots he hit another 2 8's and I hit a 7 and an 8.

'4 points down which means for me even to draw I have to hit a 10 and he has to hit a 6.'

"The last shot will be taken in the air." One of the ponies that were scoring said and then they got 30 meter high logs out and placed them in the ground then put the targets on top of them.

'Great now I have to hit the target whilst in the air…'

The ponies before us fired and all missed, they all clearly hadn't practised flying whilst using the bow.

Shadow's turn came up and he flew up, I have to say he did look still very confident even when he was flying up there.

He took 1 of his arrows out and focused and fired his arrow and it hit a 6 and he came down as casually as he had been the entire time.

"Your up, I thought I might give you the chance to get an even score but you need to hit a perfect score, good luck." He said this which made me think 'was he trying to let me break even the whole time.'

'I flew up to the mark and began feeling nervous again, I put the thoughts of missing to the back of my mind and loaded an arrow' I looked around and saw that Rainbow Dash was watching the whole time and this only made me feel more nervous because if I missed I'd have been wasting her time.

I took aim and focused, I felt a bead of sweat start forming on my head and ignored it as I fired, I daren't look where the arrow landed…

"Awesome! I knew you'd hit a 10." Rainbow shouted up

I looked over to where the arrow had landed and it was directly in the centre of the target. 'Well damn, that's some luck right there he he.'

I proceeded to fly down to Shadow breeze.

"Well done Cobalt."

"Thanks Shadow Breeze."

The ponies that were scoring walked over to the two of us.

"Good job to the both of you; we always needed more ponies on the team." I looked at them with a quizzical face.

"I thought only one of us would get the job?"

"That was going to be the case but you both did extremely well and we always needed more members so we are going to let you both on the team."

"Awesome, when do we start?" Me and Shadow said in unison

"You will both start on Monday** (2 days time) **at 7:30am sharp, just head to the building and we'll tell you what to do from there."

"Alright then." They then flew off in the direction of the warden team building.

"Why did you allow me to draw with you Shadow Breeze?" turning so I faced him

"I allowed you to draw with me because I saw you practising earlier and could see you were fit for the job, so I thought that if I were to be ahead in scoring I'd give you the opportunity to equalise."

"Well thanks, I owe you one I guess then, next time I see you, I will head to sugarcube corner with you and I'll buy you anything there." I said generously

"I'll hold you to that, see you around Cobalt." Shadow then flew off in the direction of Ponyville.

"I hear you got the job with Shadow Breeze." Rainbow Dash said as she trotted over.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy."

"I heard he let you draw with him, that doesn't take it away from the fact that you still managed to hit the 10."

"It was only a lucky shot that hit the target perfectly."

"Pff, modest much."

"Eeyup." I said in the Big Mac voice as we began walking back to town.

"Cobalt I think you should see this…"

"See what?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." She pointed at my flank

I looked back and saw I had gained my Cutie mark of a bow and arrow, 'not going to get overly excited… not going to get overly excited.'

"BUCK YESS!" I shouted as I flew into the air and doing 5 spins before landing again. "Eh, just kind of excited because I finally got my cutie mark."

"I guess your special talent is using the bow and arrow… not as good as mine but still pretty cool."

"Yeah, yeah, think what you like I still prefer mine."

'I guess I could really start loving it here… what do I mean start, I always loved it here.'

"Hey Cobalt have you been practising for the Best Young fliers competition?" she asked getting me out of a trance.

"Uh no, I had no idea It was even on."

"Well you might as well enter since it's not until 2 weeks from now."

"What does the winner get?"

"Only a day out with the WONDERBOLTS!" I could see she was relishing the moment the last time she won it.

"Meh, I don't really want to enter so I'll watch you win again."

"You were there last time?"

"Uh, yeah I was in one of the stands." 'Way to recover on that one' "I'll cheer for you to win though."

"Thanks." She gave me a kiss which got a blush out of me.

"Anyhow… what do you want to do now since we have most of the day left."

"I'm going to go practise for the competition so your welcome to watch." She said and I knew she was hoping I'd watch her practise so she could amaze me.

"Alright, I'd like to see you preform a sonic rainboom though."

"Well let's go then." She said that with alot of confidence as she flew up to a lot of clouds and I just flew up to one and lied down on it 'damn this is comfy'

She started by just practising spinning a load of clouds using her speed and then swerved in and out of a lot of them. 'She makes it looks so damn easy'

She flew directly up and cut threw 3 clouds directly in the centre before stopping extremely high in the sky where I could barely see her.

Rainbow dash started diving and her speed just kept on increasing, 'I'm sure I'd faint if I'd go that fast'. A cone shape started forming around her as she neared breaking the sound barrier.

In a huge explosion of colour she performed it and flew across the sky with a rainbow trail following her. 'Geez, she made that look easy.' I thought as she began flying back and landed on the cloud next to me looking tired and sweaty.

"Impressed?" Rainbow said through deep breathes

"Meh I've seen better" *Rainbow dash glares* "just kidding."

"Carry me back to my house I'm too tired to fly now."

"Since you impressed me I'll do it." She got onto my back and I took off to her house… I know what you're thinking and that's wrong.

1 short flight scene later…

I got in the house and put her on the sofa and I lied down next to her and stretched my wing around her.

"That was some pretty awesome stuff." I said before she leaned in close and whispered

"Not as awesome as this though." She then kissed me deeply, after a few seconds she unexpectedly forced her tongue into my mouth and I moaned slightly at the intrusion. We stayed like that for a minute before having to stop for air.

"I love you Cobalt." She said whilst looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too Rainbow." I replied before she continued kissing me.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours yet was only around 15 minutes.

"Let's continue this in my room." She said seductively as she walked too her room with me just behind.

'This will be awesome!'

…

(Cock block inserted her *une problemo*)

…

Tired from the fun I just had I left the room whilst Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep, 'That was AWESOME.' I thought as I trotted into the shower and cleaned up making sure to fix my mane, can't have a ruined mane now can I. I left the bathroom and headed to the door since I'd might aswell tell Twilight about my job.

I left the house and went down to Twilight's house.

*knock knock*

Unsurprisingly Spike answered the door and let me in.

"Hey Twilight." She was reading a book on advanced spells.

"Hi Cobalt, what brings you here?" she replied whilst laying down her book.

"I thought I'd ask you to bring the others here."

"If it's about the job we already know and were happy for you." She said yet I could tell she worried that it was a dangerous job.

"Wha-? How did you already know about my job?!"

"Word gets around fast here in Ponyville." 'I knew that, but that was only a few hours ago.' "Also Pinkie Pie told me to tell you that she's throwing you a party at her place tomorrow in celebration of your job."

"Well that's cool, what time?"

"6:00pm." I saw Twilight glance down at my Cutie mark "So you did get your Cutie mark, a bow and arrow."

"Yeah, I guess I was a born archer after all." I said proud that I got the Cutie mark I had wanted.

"I guess it's a good thing your good with your bow then since you are taking on a job that many other ponies are too scared to do."

"I chose to do the job not only because I didn't want to feel like a load that you lot had to carry, but also because I wanted to help defend Ponyville in any possible way." I said that proudly.

"Just be sure not to put yourself in danger like the last time when the timber wolves attacked you." 'She does have a point I did really get messed up by those timber wolves.'

"I was just getting used to fly- I mean, I was just tired." I quickly remembered not to say anything to give away I'm not really from Equistria.

She just looked at me as if to say she knew I was lying so before she spoke up I thought I'd distract her by changing the subject.

"Twilight you wouldn't happen to have any books on animals and monsters in the Everfree forest?" and just as planned she began searching her shelves for a book that told me just that.

"I'll get you it, I think it was filed under-"she then just started trailing off into a load of mumbles looking for a book.

'Well that was a close call'. 3 minutes later she found the book.

"Here it is Cobalt" she levitated it down to me 'Animals that live in the Everfree forest, I'm not surprised it's called that since she must have around 3000 books in here.'

"Thanks Twilight when would you like me to return it?"

"Whenever you finish reading it would be good." I grabbed the book out of her magic aura and turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Twilight."

"Bye Cobalt." I walked out of her library and noticed it was about 7:45pm so I headed back up to Rainbow dash's house.

I walked in placed the book on a table and walked over to Rainbow dash's room, I slowly opened the door and she was lying down on her bed.

"Ready for round 2?" She asked seductively.

"Definitely." I closed the door behind me.

**(Aaaand Cut. That's a wrap :P)**

**(No lemons for you don't really want it now do you :D)**

**(leave reviews to help me change/improve things that i write and you can be as critical as you like for i need to know ways to improve.)**


	8. chapter 8

**(Well since I couldn't get my already half done chapter back, I remade it as closely as possible with this one, also if you're wondering what took me so long I have had ALOT happening all for the last 2 weeks with my birthday, my brothers birthday, general laziness and my new puppy that I my parents brought which I spend a lot of my time with. ANYHOW here's the story.)**

I woke up the next day to find that Rainbow dash had left me a note saying she left for weather duty which left me with the whole day to myself, I started the day as normal after that with; a shower, fixing my mane and eating an apple before pondering on what to do for the rest of the day until the party. I glanced over at the table where I had laid the book I got from Twilight library.

'I'm not going to bore myself to death with that just yet.' After about 5 minutes of me thinking of things I could do I had came up with nothing so I just flew down to Ponyville to just get away from the temptation of reading the book yet.

*sigh*'nothing to do today' I contemplated seeing Pinkie pie about the party later today but I wasn't in the mood to have her shouting down my ears. Whilst I was standing in the centre of Ponyville somepony called my name out from behind me.

"Hey Cobalt" I turned around and saw it was Shadow

"Hey Shadow, got anything to do since I'm bored out of my mind here"

"That's good since I was just going to ask you if you wanted to play Arrow tag." I looked at him slightly puzzled since I had never heard of 'Arrow tag' before.

"What's that?" He then pulled a puzzled face

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it since it's extremely fun, it's a game where there are two teams that start on a playing area and they battle using magical bow and arrows that if you get hit by the arrow you get sent out of the game to wait till it ends, the game ends when there is only 1 surviving team left." That sounds an awful lot like paintball yet with arrows.

"Damn, that does sound cool, yet you said there was a playing area but I haven't seen anything that looked like a playing area around Ponyville?" I inquired

"That's because there isn't one in Ponyville, the closest one is in the neighbouring village Troughborough and before you say where that is since I'm sure you don't know it's about 2 miles west of Ponyville."

"Heck, why not, I have nothing better to do around here but won't this require bits?"

"Say no more, I'll pay for us both, it's only 8 bits per pony." 'Yet more kindness comes from the residence of Equistria... if only people on Earth were as nice as they are here'

"HELLO... Cobalt are you there?" he said whilst waving a hoof in front of my face.

"Sorry, I just thought of something, anyway, let's get going, you lead the way."

"Cool, well get there in no time." He replied as he took off with me following behind

"So are there any rules I need to be aware of?" I questioned

"Ah yes, you aren't allowed to fly or use magic since it'd be unfair on any Earth ponies, you aren't allowed to exit the playing area or you'll be counted out of the game and you're not allowed to physically harm any pony." He answered

"I thought as much."

**(We continued flying over some fields and forests and we rambled on more about other topics until we reached the town)**

When we finally arrived at the town after about 20 minutes and we landed and walked through the town, he started telling me about loads of the buildings in the town because he came to Troughborough about once a week, but mainly just to play arrow tag.

After walking through the town we reach a building called...'Troughborough arrow tag...I would never have guessed', Shadow quickly paid the person who was there and we were handed a bow and quiver (with no arrows in it until we went into the playing area.) whilst we made our way to the playing area which was a fair distance behind the building.

Once we arrived there with a few others we saw the end of one game which looked like one team got absolutely destroyed since the other team had most of their members still in.

Me and Shadow both joined the lower hill and were given a red band that went around your chest to identify which team you were on.

The teams were 22 a side and before the game started the pony in charge read us the rules so nopony cheated, he then started to count down from 3...

3...

2...

1...

GO!

Instantly I bravely charged forward way past the rest of my team and was aimed at by most of the enemy team yet all there arrows missed as I made it behind cover by a some sandbags near the middle of the playing field but I kept getting shot at by the enemy so was unable to get out, I was effectively stuck in one place as my team was getting knocked out 1 at a time, Shadow on the other hand had already taken out 3 of their team and was slowly trying to get forward.

'Sitting here isn't doing anything for my team so I might have to think of something... IDEA!'

I made my way over to one side of the sandbag wall and stuck my wing out so that all the enemy team could see it and pulled it back in after 1 second and as planned they miss fired giving me the opportunity to get over the sandbag wall and get to a small building at the centre that was like a watchtower's top.

'Perfect plan worked perfectly' After getting my bow ready with an arrow I looked over the cover the watchtower provided I quickly scanned around to see where the enemy team was hiding which wasn't too difficult since they weren't very camouflaged with their bright colours, after just looking over them all I took a shot at one that was failing to hide behind cover and got him straight out with a perfectly placed arrow before I hid behind my cover again.

This volley of arrows from both teams continued until it was my team with 3 (me, shadow and somepony else) vs. 6 of their team.

Shadow had now managed to take out 5 of their team and had finally made his way to me at the centre. "Well this isn't looking too good since we only have 3- (just on queue the other pony on our team was hit) make that just us 2 vs. 6 of them... It's GAMEOVER MA-COLT, IT'S GAMEOVER!" I said dramatically

"I'd like to tell you that I rarely loose at this and I have a plan." He told me this whilst looking over cover and firing taking out yet another 1 of their team.

"And what exactly is your plan?" hoping it wasn't anything to do with me being bait.

"Simple, you run to the cover in front behind the barrier and whilst their firing on you I'll be able to pick some of them off." Called it...

*sigh*"Alright but if we lose it's your fault" After saying that I jumped over our cover and charged head long toward a barrier that was around 5 meters in front and as planned they all fired at me and missed which gave Shadow the opportunity to come out from cover and fire in quick succession at 2 which both hit (aimbot! Couldn't resist) before he went behind his cover.

After they fired a few more volleys at us I looked over from my cover and fired an arrow at one of their team who was starting to charge down 1 side of the playing field, as I began to duck behind my cover one of their arrows flew past about an inch from me, 'a little too close for comfort'.

Shadow then jumped over his cover to come next to me whilst saying "One of theirs is charging down!" I looked over and saw him but knew he wouldn't be a threat so I looked at the other two that were at the back and aimed at one of them who was aiming at Shadow, I quickly loaded an arrow and fired at one and successfully hit him and saw the other one firing with precise accuracy and hit Shadow out...'HE WILL PAY FOR THAT!' I infuriated that they had managed to take out our best player looked over and noticed that the pony charging was getting ever closer and saw me looking out from my cover so he prepared to shoot but I was faster and fired taking him out.

After I knocked him out a loud boom filled the area... "THE GAME IS NOW 1 vs. 1... THE PLAYING FIELD WILL NOW GO DARK!" after he finished talking over the playing field everything went as if it was 00:00 at night I looked over from my cover and had my eyes start to adjust to the darkness but only to see an arrow flying towards my face but it dropped and hit the cover I was behind.

'Well this sucks,' I jumped over my cover and started to creep along the ground despite the fact I was unable to see where he was but this was a good idea since my coat was quite dark normally so would be pretty good camouflage.

After about 2 minutes of me creeping around to try and spot him another one of his arrows struck directly in front of me and I caught a glimpse of where he was hiding so I charged at him, he looked over from his cover and pulled up his bow to ready an arrow and I did the same we both fired at virtually the same second and it was as if time slowed down as his arrow that was definitely going to hit me got ever closer... just before it hit however it just vapourised into thin air and the whole area grew bright again, I looked up and noticed that my arrow had hit him first.

"THIS ROUND GOES TOO RED TEAM!" the pony in charge shouted via a megaphone of sorts.

I walked back over to my team and we started on the top side of the hill for another round...

After 6 more rounds of arrow tag later me and Shadow decided to leave so they stood a chance and began to fly back.

"That was amazing, me and you won every round yet you managed to take out at least 3 every round." I remarked

"I'm only good because I do this once a week, besides I wouldn't have gotten most of those if you hadn't distracted them"

"True." Shadow's stomach rumbled after I said that whilst we were re-entering

"I see your hungry so let's go to Sugarcube Corner and I'll buy you that cupcake then."

"Sure I could use something to eat as you can tell."

We trotted up to Sugarcube Corner and entered and I instantly smelt freshly baked cupcakes.

After we ordered our cupcakes and this time I had gone for the Rainbow cupcake since It quite literally one of the best things ever, and Shadow had gone for some éclair since he preferred them to cupcakes, by the time we had reached the door with our cupcakes I had already finished mine.

"It was nice whilst it lasted" *sigh* 'I ate it too quickly too fully enjoy it'

"Shouldn't eat so fast and it might have lasted longer." 'Must have read my mine...'

"Hey Shadow are you going to the party that Pinkie Pie planned for this afternoon at 6:00, it's too celebrate my job yet it can just as much yours as mine, it will also give me an opportunity to introduce you to my friends."

"Alright I'll go there since I won't have anything to do after I finish some training before me and you go to the Warden duty tomorrow, I'll see you later then." He said as started to fly off

"Alright bye." That reminded me of something to do... zebook...

I flew back to Rainbow dash's house and entered and grabbed the book I had gotten from Twilight yesterday...animals that live in the Everfree forest, 'well best get started' Timberwolves...

**(I would put a description of this book here but I know none of you want to read it soooo SKIP!)**

After a couple hours of reading and sleeping from the boring book I had finally finished it and threw the book on the side and looked out the window to see it was about 5:30. 'It's good knowing that you can tell the time accurately by looking up at the sun.'

I exited Rainbow dash's house and made my way down to Sugarcube Corner to find that Shadow was walking up just before me.

"Hey Shadow hold up." He stopped and I landed next to him

"I thought you might already be here."

"This is still early." I said as we made our way to the door

"Better early than late though."

"Well no matter we both still made it here on time and I think I should enter first."

"Why?" he questioned

"Well I figured since they don't quite know you yet it'd be better if I introduced you."

"I suppose" I opened the door and I trotted in seeing that the mane 6 was already there and they were already eating some of the cupcakes that were laid out.

"Well howdy there Cobalt" She looked behind me and noticed Shadow "Who's that behind ya?"

"Everypony I'd like you all to meet Shadow Breeze, he was the other pony that also got the job with me."

"Pleasure to meet you Shadow." AJ said as he walked up and gave him one of her strong hoof shakes that didn't faze Shadow.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said humbly

At saying that I saw that Rarity had already fallen for him which made me roll my eyes at how I guessed that would happen.

"Shadow, I must ask where have you been all this time." She said looking into his eyes

"I've been spending most of my time up at Cloudsdale and I went to flight school with Rainbow dash and Fluttershy." which made Rainbow dash instantly remember who he was. "I only moved down to Ponyville about 2 months ago and have spent most of my time looking for jobs and practising my archery."

"Now I remember you." Rainbow dash said after Shadow had finished talking. "You left half way through flight school since you could master flying at a young age so you continued with your goal to become an expert with your bow." She clearly remembered him now

"That's right, but I'd rather we got off my past, it's a little gloomy topic for me." He seemed to be a little disheartened with his past and would be good to not mention that as of yet.

"Oh, alright, well this is a party so why don't we get some music put on." After Rainbow said that Pinkie pie disappeared in a cloud of dust and started playing some music and the party started which was the time I decided I would start devouring some cupcakes and punch.

**(Perspective swap to Shadow)**

I looked around the party and saw everypony else having a good time yet since they brought up my past it's all I've been able to think about.

**(Flaaaaash Baaaaack)**

"Ugh, alright I'll start the 5 mile fly around Cloudsdale dad." I said miserably

"Shadow I know you don't enjoy it but it's just because I want you to be the best."

"Why can't I just take a break from doing this day in day out?" I replied in a annoyed mood because i was ill and tired

"It's to keep you 1 step ahead of everypony else." he replied with a slight bit of anger in his voice rising

"Maybe I don't want to be ahead of everypony." That i regretted saying straight after

"Do you want to be second rate to somepony else?! I WONT HAVE A LOOSER FOR A SON NOW LEAVE BEFORE I LOOSE MY TEMPER!" I left him but only because I feared what might happen if I didn't

**(Returning from the flight)**

'Finally I can rest, stupid father making me train even when I'm ill, I hope he dies for making me do this someday' I looked into where my house would be in the distance and saw that there was a plume of smoke rising 'NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT NOW!'

I reached my house... well the ruins of it with still smouldering ash rising and fire patrol ponies dealing with it, I looked around to see if my mother or father had made it out yet saw two ambulance chariots on the side, I approached them to see if they were alright but a colt pulled me to the side.

"Little colt did you live here?" I looked up at him with tears starting to form in my eyes knowing where this might lead.

"Y-y-yes" he looked down depressed

"I'm afraid to say your parents are elsewhere now." I burst out into tears as he put a wing around me.

**(End of flash back)**

I felt tears forming in my eyes and Rainbow dash had walked over since she noticed something was wrong.

"Something up Shadow? You seem kind of upset." I looked at her and chocked up the tears that had barely formed

"No, it's nothing just a bad memory is all."

"Well then why don't you cheer up with some a slice of cake." She passed me a slice of cake which I ate to try and forget my past.

**(Back to Cobalt)**

The party had started to drag on and it was 7:30pm 'ish' now so I told the rest I'd get some sleep since I had to work tomorrow and Shadow agreed so he left at the same time as me.

"Say Shadow, you don't look so good everything alright?" I asked concerned since he looked saddened by something

"Sorry I keep thinking about my past, it's just getting to me slightly." He sighed

"You can't keep that bottled up you know, it will get to you eventually and make you crack." I said hoping he'd stop torturing himself by keeping it to himself

"Alright." He describes to me what he remembers in the flash back here

"...ever since then I've been working towards what my father was teaching me to be which was the best."

"You got it pretty rough it seems."I was stunned at how sad his story was. He had to live on his own after his parents deaths. "Shadow I must say you have managed to do your father proud in my eyes since you've become the best that I know of."

"Thanks Cobalt. Well we had best be going early morning tomorrow so bye."

"See ya Shadow tomorrow." We flew our separate ways with me thinking of how sad Shadow's life must have been for the previous years.

I reached home and got into bed slightly tired from the day's events, 'that was the first time I have seen Shadow upset yet he must think of that everyday and not show it.' After a few minutes I fell asleep.

**(Took me long enough but I made part 8, sorry it took me so long but as you know I have been busy. Leave reviews folks.)**


	9. chapter 9

The next day I woke up and yawned but quickly stopped yawning when the smell of hay bacon strips entered my nose, 'That smells delicious' I hurried up and got a quick shower and got down stairs to see my plate of hay bacon strips laid out on a table with Rainbow dash sitting on the couch reading a Daring Doo book.

"Mornin' Rainbow, thanks for making me hay bacon strips."

"I got up early so I thought I'd make you some" I walked over gave her a kiss which I knew she appreciated and then devoured the hay bacon strips.

"That was delicious, you're a better cook than I am... although, that's not that hard to achieve since I can barely cook." I said whilst cleaning the cloud plate

"Yeah, I am pretty good at cooking." Rainbow boasted but I just rolled my eyes and finished cleaning the plate

"I'll head out for work now I guess so I will see you later today." I walked to the door and grabbed my bow and quiver along the way since I guessed I'd need it for the job.

"Alright bye Cobalt" she then carried on reading her book as I closed the door and looked up into the sky and saw that it was about 7:00 'ish'.

I walked to the edge of the cloud and looked over the edge,' looks like nopony is flying below, which is good since I get to try out this new trick I thought of.'

I leapt off and preformed a dive that assassins used in assassins creed for about 30 meters before opening my wings and gliding over Ponyville with ease as the wind blew past me. 'note to self, always exit the house like that from now on'.

* * *

I continued gliding over all the houses in Ponyville until I reached the edge of the Everfree forest and the Warden building. I landed and trotted inside to find Shadow already there slumped in a chair waiting for me and a large orange colt with a red and yellow mane and he was the same size if not larger than Big Mac which slightly intimidated me.

"Ah, you must be Cobalt." He said outstretching a hoof which I shook instinctively "I'm Fire Bolt, your new manager." He had a commanding voice and his Cutie mark was a crossbow bolt.

"Nice to meet you" I said it nervously but didn't let it show too much.

"Now that your here you and Shadow Breeze can finally get started." At the mentioning of his name Shadow got up from the chair and he seemed like he had forgotten for now about his past which was good since nobody should feel bad all the time.

"I'll start by giving you a brief tour of where you will work though."

He started by showing us a few rooms in the building that were filled with weapons and armour which would be used in case of emergency like another changeling attack (May have forgotten to mention these events are after season 2).

Next he showed us a med bay with more than enough beds considering it was a warden building, he then lead us to the roof which looked out over the Everfree forest which could see for a fair distance. After that we made our way back down to the reception area.

"Ok, there's only 1 place left to show and that's the watch tower that is in the Everfree forest where you'll both be guarding to stop any dangerous animals venturing too close to Ponyville, but first put these warden uniforms on." He passed us brown uniform that was pretty much the same as in the winter wrap up episode except it had a small badge on it that indicated you were a warden.

"I like how it fits... shame about the colour though." Shadow nodded in agreement

"Deal with it" he replied before taking off.

We followed him out to the watchtower which was about 2 minutes into the forest and was exactly what I expected it to look like... large and made of wood with a large horn on it

"Alright, now that we're here, I want you two to start by just scouting over the Everfree forest watching out for anypony that maybe in any danger and to stop any dangerous animals from heading to Ponyville." 'Oh joy I can't wait to start doing this'

"Seems easy enough, I'll get to work right away."

"If you need me I will be back at the warden building." He replied as he took off back

I took off from the watchtower and Shadow flew along side.

"You proberably just went and jinxed it saying it would be easy?" I looked at him and knew he was right but would rather hope he wasn't

"We'll see." For the most part of the next few hours we just flew about the forest almost unable to see threw the bramble of the thick forest.

"What was it you were saying about jinxing it?" I smirked but not for long since a low cry for help was screamed out.

"You just had to go and say that didn't you."

We approached to where we thought we heard the sound coming from and looked about to see there was a clearing just over a tree line with... a manticore with blue tips on the end of its mane standing about 2 meters away from Fluttershy who had a slice down her chest and had fallen unconscious.

'Perfect... first encounter with a dangerous animal and it's a manticore that picked too mess with Fluttershy... NOPONY HURTS FLUTTERSHY!'

"I'll distract the manticore Shadow whilst you get Fluttershy out of here." He nodded in agreement and flew to the side whereas I flew head on and smacked its head from behind which made it really pissed and turn around to face me whilst Shadow grabbed the Fluttershy and began to carry her out but Fluttershy groaned in pain as she wasn't fully unconscious which made the manticore turn back to her and instantly saw Shadow helping her which made it roar and charge at him.

I landed and drew my bow and fired an arrow aimed to just miss its head so it would get distracted but it failed and it continued charging and smacked Shadow unconscious with a single blow and it turned back to face me.

"Oooh shit, attempting to distract it from Shadow failed." It now had red beady eyes that looked hungry for a certain blue pegasi.

"Come at me furball!" I intimidated it which only made it angrier, but only because I needed it to follow me so that I could get it to a safe distance away from Shadow Breeze and Fluttershy.

It glared at me with it's red eyes and puffed out steam from its nose before taking off towards me showing its razor sharp teeth.

I took off upward and it followed but to my dismay it was atleast twice my speed and was gaining quickly.

'FUCK THIS THING IS FAST!' It lunged forward to try grab my leg but i bucked out kicking it in the face partially stunning it but didn't stop it from grabbing my leg and pulling me down to face it.

"ROAR!" guess what it roared in my face (what else would you expect?)

"2 words, Breath Mints" after saying that i smacked it in the jaw which made it throw me to the ground and I landed awkwardly on my wing

"Son of a bitch hurt my wing, now it's personal." I had been attempting this whole time not to kill it but now that was seeming like an impossible task, also I had stopped caring about keeping it alive since I remembered it had already hurt Fluttershy, Shadow Breeze and now hurt my wing which is going TOO FAR.

It landed down about 10 meters away and charged at me with fire visibly burning in it's eyes 'thats just messed up... freaking Equistria makes things 10x scarier'.

Time slowed down slightly as it got closer, I had one of 2 options remaining; either it killed me or I killed it.

I drew my bow lightning quickly when it was about 15 feet from me and I got an arrow from my quiver but it saw this and bashed straight into me sending me flying backwards and dropping my bow and arrow.

It recovered quickly and started to make its way to me slowly, I noticed my arrow was on the ground next to me but my bow was much further back and any attempt to get to it would fail.

It started to charge at me whilst roaring and opening its mouth showing its razor sharp teeth.

I formed a plan quickly in my head but it was risky for too late or too early and it would most likely kill me before i killed it.

'I only have once chance at this...' as soon as it was within striking distance I grabbed my arrow that was lying on the ground and lunged forward striking the manticore straight in the head where its brain would be instantly killing it and making it fall to the side with blood spraying out of its head like a fountain and pooling on the floor around it.

'God damnit, I think I'm going to be sick... sometimes I wish death would leave me alone... make that all the time.' I took a deep sigh of relief, picked up my bow and shakily made my way over to Shadow who was starting to wake up.

"Whu-what happened?" he put a hoof to his head and just looked behind me to see the dead manticore body.

"I just killed a manticore to save you and Fluttershy."I replied whilst picking up her still unconscious body and carrying her back to the warden centre with a make shift bandage around her wound which I provided from one of the pockets the warden jacket had and thankfully the wound she had was nothing serious. 'I'd hate to tell Fluttershy that I killed an animal, even if I was doing it to defend her.'

"You think you could have hit the manticore in the head before it gave me this killer headache?"

"I was never intending on killing it, I was just trying to get it away but I was left with no choice. Now please can we stop talking about it... I'm starting to feel rather sick."

The rest of the journey back to the warden building was just Shadow groaning about how annoying his headache was.

I walked in and placed Fluttershy in the med bay and the doctor and nurse pony there got straight to work, I then turned and walked over to the manager's office and knocked whilst Shadow got his head bandaged.

Knock... knock...

"Come in." Fire bolts deep voice was easy to hear threw the door.

I opened the door and walked in feeling sad for what I had just done.

"Ah your back, so how was your first day."

"Well... and so i had to kill the manticore." He instantly after hearing I killed the manticore jumped out from his chair

"THIS MANTICORE DIDN'T HAPPEN TO HAVE BLUE TIPS ON THE END OF IT'S MANE DID IT!" He pretty much shouted that

'I'm dead now'

"Ummm... yes it did..." I slowly started moving backwards

"Cobalt that manticore has been terrorizing the Warden team ever since I can remember and a few ponies have lost their lives to it. I must pay you this for killing it." he shoved atleast 1500 bits across the table toward me

"Sir, I can't accept all this." I was stunned at how much he was giving me

"Don't say that, I'm sure the ponies that had died to it would pay you for avenging them." 'when he puts it that way'

"Alright, but i'll give some to Shadow." he didn't seem to care as he replied whilst looking out the window

"Do what you want with it, you deserve every bit in my opinion though since we no longer have to deal with that evil manticore."

After that I left and saw that shadow was already slumped in a chair with the bandage round his head waiting for me.

"What did he say?" I turned and opened a satchel that had conveniently been with the bits and showed him

"HE GAVE YOU ALL THAT!" His jaw *quite literally* hit the ground

"Yeah but I feel greedy if I take all this." hinting that he should take some

"No, you deserve it." he replied

"Take some, it was my fault that you got injured anyway." he 'without hesitation' proceeded in taking 300 bits

"Thanks, im going to head back to my place now and probably sleep the rest of the day to get rid of this headache, catch you tomorrow maybe."

He took off toward Ponyville but I stayed behind remembering that Fluttershy had been injured too.

I walked into the med bay and saw that she was already standing up getting ready to leave with the doctor giving her his final checks too see if there was any pain.

'Must've just been a very hard slap from a paw that cut her and knocked her out.'

"Looks like your all good to go Fluttershy, it will heal up within a couple days, that I can assure you." Fluttershy then proceeded to trot over to me

"Hey Fluttershy, you alright?"

"Yes... is it true, did you kill the manticore?" 'how the hell does she already know that... Shadow...'

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I had to because it left me with no other choice, I wasnt going to let it even have a chance at hurting you again, please forgive me for killing it." I looked away from her to avoid her gaze.

She trotted closer to me and kissed me which caught me completely by surprise, "It's ok, you were doing it to save me after all, if you hadn't... I wouldn't like to think about what would have happened." she put on a smile and blushed after kissing me

"Heh, we should be heading back now." I was also blushing deeply and trotted over to the door and opened it for her to exit.

"I'll be heading back to my house, I'm sure the animals are worried sick without me."

"Bye fluttershy" She took off to her house and I headed on back to Rainbow dash's house to deposit the bits

* * *

I trotted into the house and deposited most of the bits but kept some to buy myself something to eat since I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

1 short flight scene down to Sugarcube Corner later...

I landed and walked into Sugarcube Corner and was instantly greeted by a over excited Pinki- "HI COBALT!"

"You don't have to shout I am only standing a few feet away." I replied whilst rubbing my now pain stricken ear

"Sorry... so what can I get for you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Is the-" Before I could even finish what I was going to say she passed me a menu of everything they sold "Thanks"

I looked at the options they had and I instantly came down to the large chocolate cake and the chocolate and strawberry sunday 'which to choose, which to choose...' (/watch?v=u2mqqCMu-LM type that into youtube and play through it once for a laugh and picture Cobalt looking between the two.)

I was abruptly stopped from this phase when Pinkie shook her hoof in my face saying "Uh hello? anybody there? I've been waiting for like 10 minutes."

I quickly came to the decision of a large chocolate cake to go and she dissapeared into a cloud of pink smoke and returned seconds later with a chocolate cake.

"I will find out how you do that Pinkie pie... anyway goodbye" I exclaimed to her with a sincere look on my face

"Okie dokie lokie Cobalt, see ya soon." with that i left and flew back up to the house and left the cake for later. Of cause I took a small slice first though to cure my hunger for a while.

I stretched out when I exited the house and was instantly landed on by Rainbow dash.

"Sorry Cobalt, one of my tricks went slightly wrong." she got off of me and I got up with my eyes still rolling around in there sockets.

"It's alright, it's probably just a minor case of broken spine." I joked as I was now able to see again.

"So, how was your first day." she inquired

"I surpose it depends on how you see it." I said remembering that I had killed a manticore that had killed some other ponies

"what do you mean 'It depends'?" she cocked an eyebrow at me

"Well I killed a Manticore that was going to kill Fluttershy, Shadow and me but I could have kept it alive if I'd have been faster."

She didn't seem to believe me but didn't speak up waiting for more. "On the otherhand the manticore had already killed some other ponies so I was technically doing something good and i was paid 1500 bits for killing it." She grew wide eyed when I told her how much I got in one day

"You're kidding me right?!" She responded stunned at the amount I was given

"Nope and that was the reaction I gave to my boss when he shoved the bits at me."

"That must have been some manticore."

"Meh, It really wasnt that hard to kill, but since I was easily beaten in speed by it I thought i'd practise my flying."

"Well I guess i'll see you later since I'm going to take a break for the rest of the day."

"If you want anything to eat theres a cake inside." she was about to fly off to a cloud to rest but insantly turned and bolted inside.

'I have no idea why I told her that.' I proceeded to fly off and practise flying between Clouds to improve my speed.

* * *

***A couple hours of training later making it near night***

'That's enough training for one day, I'm about to die from tiredness' I cleared up the clouds that i had set up and made my way back and noticed that Equistria nearer night time is as awesome as the daytime Equistria.

I opened the door silently and trotted through the house normally since cloud doesn't make much noise when you step on it.

While creeping through I noticed she had eaten the remainder of the cake..."Damnit Rainb-" 'I just said that outloud...woops.'

After a little more creeping I got to mine and Rainbow's room and opened it to find her still asleep.

'Phew...' I climbed into bed and she instantly wrapped around me without opening her eyes and said. "Goodnight, loud mouth."

'Critical mission failure...' "G'night rainbow."

After a few minutes I fell into a deep sleep.

.

...

.

I woke up the next day lying in the middle of Ponyville with buildings and trees turned upside down, 'What the hell?!' I looked around for anypony and then I saw something that made my heart shatter. Rainbow Dash lying down lifeless and turned grey.

"NO!" I ran over to her side and checked if she was alive... she was not.

Tears started brewing up in my eyes but I was stopped as an evil laugh escaped from nowhere, I looked about for the cause and was surprised too see nopony around.

"Oh look, I missed one." I looked around and still saw nothing but then I looked down and saw my shadow was not my own but rather was growing into Discord's shadow.

"DISCORD YOU SICK BASTARD, YOU KILLED HER!" I shouted in rage.

"Oh pish posh. I killed everypony in Equistria... well except you it seems." I became more enraged at that. He emerged from the shadow and became his life sized form and with his evil crooked smile on his face.

"You will DIE for this." I charged at him and swung my hoof at him but he simply held out a finger and stopped me and all the momentum I had.

I tried again at punching him but he simply evapourated and reapeared behind me and smacked me across the ground, I started getting up but he grabbed me by one of my hooves and lifted me off the ground before slamming me into it again and I was sure that a few ribs had broken.

Despite the pain I got up and faced him and threw a hoof at him but he with little effort grabbed it.

"Are you already done? My turn." He brought his other hand up and brought it down on my hoof snapping it at the joint which got a cry of pain from me. He laughed and proceeded to pick me up again bringing me infront of his face.

"Your as pathetic as the rest of them, any last words?" I just simply spat in his face as a response.

"So be it." He threw me to the ground and formed a giant boulder in his had.

"Goodbye." He brought the boulder down on me.

...

"GAH!" I looked about and saw I was still in bed with Rainbow Dash.

"Something the matter Cobalt?" she said after being awoken by my shout.

"No, no it was just a bad dream." I took a deep breath in and fell back in bed

She kissed me on the cheek and replied "It's nothing, aslong as im here nothing bad will happen." I looked at her and remembered from the dream her lifeless body which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Y-yeah." I went back to sleep after that with no more nightmares following.


End file.
